Phineas Blindseer
by Esparoba
Summary: Warning: I have no actual Idea of what will transpire. I'm just going to go with the flow. Also: The name is derived from the blind Greek prophet.


It was a pleasant enough day for Phineas Blindseer. Thanks to the weather pegusi the sky was clear and the sun was shining, not that he could see it mind you, but none the less the pleasant sensation of the sun shining down on him kept him going. He had been travelling for days eating and resting briefly only a few times before continuing on. He was getting close too. Now he was only a few miles away from what he could only guess was where the source of super-magic was. It might be a town or settlement judging from the number of lives he could sense.

"Have to...get to the bottom...of the source of that magic." He panted reminding himself why he was putting himself through this. It was the most potent magic he had ever seen.

Chuckling to himself at realizing the sadistic sort of pun he had made and realizing he was exaughsted he stopped to take out an apple he had packed and look for a stream. After walking around he decided to use dousing spell to find some water. Only a couple of kilometers ahead he could sense a bend in a river. He would have to go through a dense piece of forest to get there but to quench his thirst he would have done anything less than wrestle an ursa major.

He had just entered the trees when he heard a distinct "**Waaait!" **from behind him at the edge of the forest.He swung around realizing that he had forgotten to turn his "radar" back on while simultaneously realizing that to have gotten this close this mare must have flown at an incredibley fast speed.

"Wait!" the mare shouted again but less loudly seeing that she had gotten his attention. "You can't go in there! "

"What do you mean?" He asked a little exasperated "I'm just going to get a drink at the river bend. I promise that if I'm on your property I'll get off as soon as I get the drink. You can watch me if you think I'm going to take something, though I don't know what you would think I'd be taking this being a forest and all."

"What? No! You can't go in there because It's the Everfree forest, the most dangerous place in Equestria!"

"Thanks but I think I can handle myself Miss…"

"Dash. Rainbow Dash. Fastest flier in Equestria and future wonderbolt!" She said with obvious pride.

Stopping he called over his shoulder "Oh and why do they call you that?"

"Its because it's true! I am the fastest flier that even Princess Celestia has ever seen."

"No I mean why do they call you Rainbow Dash?"

"What do you mean?

"Well everypony is somehow connected to their name. Rather it's a trait, like say speed for you Miss Dash, or just simply what their parents name them there is always a reason behind a name. So my question to you is, since I'm almost positive about the Dash part, Why do they call you Rainbow?"

"Wait you can't tell?"

Turning around he said "No. Should I?"

That's when she finally noticed the pale glaze over his eyes. "Wait you're not…"

"Blind?... Yeah. But just because I'm blind doesn't mean" That was as far as he got before the mare, who was surprisingly strong, grabbed him and lifted him aloft.

"There is no way in Celestia that I'm going to let a blind pony go into the Everfree Forest alone." She said as she set him down outside the forest.

Ignoring her words he started walking back towards the forest. He only got a few yards into the forest before she picked him up and once more set him down outside the forest. He did this several more times before losing his cool.

"Stop that!" He said a little bit agitated at her attempts that while kind hearted at heart, were beginning to annoy him.

"Not until you stop trying to go into that forest." The tone of her voice told him that she was not going to back down on this.

"Fine. But will you at least tell me where to get some water?" He asked as his throat was beginning to crack from lack of water.

"Sure, I can take you to Ponyville if you want."

"If there's water there by all means please please take me there." He said

"Alright! Lets go!" She said

Picking his bags up Phineas prepared to walk again but to his surprise the mare once again scooped him up and began flying to the place that he had travelled all the way here to get to.


End file.
